Red as a Shortcake
by Sunny-For-Life
Summary: Simple is something that doesn't exist. Even in fairy tales. It goes far beyond a poisoned apple, far beyond a dropped shoe. But for Red, it may be as far as a forbidden love, and a lone, yet kind wolf. ElliOz.


Hey guys! As you all know, I haven't updated in... er... a very long time. XD

Anyway, I have been writing, a few oneshots here and there that seem ooc or too short to post really... I might, depends on if I feel like editing them.

Anyway, this story was an idea sparked between me and my partner Ozthepikachu, and it got turned into this fic.

I haven't edited it that closely, so if you see some major error or are confused about something, just let me know! :)

Enjoy!

**The line between paragraphs indicates a change in point of view or the beginning/end of a flashback. **

**This story does go back and forth between Elliot and Oz. **

* * *

_"Red, you mustn't listen to those stupid adults you know." She whispered softly._

_"Huh? But Grandmother, Mother says to always listen to the grown-ups, that they keep me safe."_

_Only the sound of the crackling fireplace was heard as she searched for the right words for a six year old to understand._

_"Your mother and the rest of the village will always strive to keep your body safe. But," A wrinkled finger reached out and tapped the little girl's forehead, "Only you can make decisions for what's best for you, what you think is right."_

_Big, green eyes blinked up at the woman in confusion. "But Grandmother… Isn't the reason we don't go in the forest because of the creatures?"_

_"It's for creatures, my dear, but not the kind you're thinking of…" She looked out the window at the trees creaking. "The creatures we should truly fear aren't hidden in any shadowy place, but rather right under our noses."_

_She smiled down at the now-sleeping child. "My dear Red… Perhaps you'll be the one who shines the light on those awful things."_

"Red! Reeeed!" I mumbled and turned over in my sleep, imagining the racket to be nothing more than a dog barking, and prayed that she would leave me to sleep the rest of the day away. But after a few more minutes of her hollering, which hadn't let up one bit in the power of her screech, I decided I'd better run down there before the neighbors came over to yell right back at my mother.

"I'm coming… coming…" I called out as loudly as I could, stumbling to my feet and somehow finding my way to the door.

I reached the kitchen in a few minutes, enjoying the silence of my short trip before coming face to face with my mother. She didn't look angry, more rushed and hurried if anything. She glanced at me as I practically crawled into the room, rolling her eyes at my dramatics. "Honestly, Red, it's not like it's the crack of dawn. It's almost an hour to noon!"

"It might as well be…" I sighed and sat down to shove down a few pieces of bread, making a face at the taste. I heard her huff again, but she chose not to scold me for it.

After giving me a few minutes to wake up, she set a basket down in front of me with a red, plaid cloth covering the top of it. The smell was heavenly and I reached out to snag a piece of whatever delicious pastry was hiding underneath when my mother's hand darted out, quick as a snake, and smacked mine away.

"If you ask nicely, perhaps Grandmother will share some with you." She gave me the stern look I recognize as the staple of my childhood, and I sighed, standing up and grabbing the basket by the handle.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to Grandmother, then?" I asked, slipping my red shoes on.

"Yes, and be sure to get there quickly, she was expecting this yesterday."

"Eh?!" I turned around and stared at her incredulously. "You want me to lose my head?"

She sighed, turning her back on me and finishing up a task. "I know, try to be nice, she's less likely to shoot the messenger than me."

"Mother, I'm your only child!" Perhaps it seemed ridiculous to the other children in my village to fear my grandmother's wrath, but then again, they didn't have my grandmother. After all, didn't most have sweet-smelling, little old ladies for grandmothers?

"And her only grandchild, now go!" She made a shooing motion and I left the house with dread filling my bones.

The worst thing someone could do is test Grandmother's patience. I hesitated at the paved road leading out of town, glancing into the forest which leaned over the road ominously.

The forest was rumored to have fearsome creatures in it, half-breeds and monsters, and only men were allowed in it. I'd found myself exploring it from time to time despite this and never ran into these supposed creatures.

I glanced back once behind me to make sure no one from the village was watching, and scampered into the forest, being sure not to leave a trace of my entrance behind. It seemed pretty safe among the trees once inside, with the birds chirping and the sun coming through the leaves. I searched for the path I made as a child and found it quickly, still marked by my carving in a tree's bark.

I found myself practically skipping along the path. If I was going to be late to Grandmother's house, I might as well enjoy the scenery.

I was inspected a strange red-thorned flower when I heard something that sounded like a sneeze. I peered around from where I was, frowning, and called out, "Bless you?"

* * *

Damn the spring, damn the flowers and damn the pollen that keeps floating up my nose! I'd been doing so well with my stealth too, keeping in mind everything the pack taught me, but no one mentioned pollen!

I flattened myself against a tree and kept perfectly still. I couldn't help but smile though as her sweet voice travelled through the air. "Bless you?"

I closed my eyes, hating myself for my stupid actions. I'd watched this girl grow up in the forest, and she hadn't been back in so long I couldn't help but run from training when I caught her scent. The pack leader would be furious. But…

I took another deep breath of her distinctive scent along with the pie she carried, which mixed together into one of the best things I'd ever scented. She was just too irresistible to keep away from.

My eyes flew open as I heard a twig crack beside me and spotted her blonde hair as she peeked through a bush.

"Do animals get colds?" She wondered out loud, then giggled to herself. "I'm being ridiculous, there's nothing out here." She pulled away, sighing to herself and wandering back down the path.

I followed her like I always do when she shows up, making sure to keep any predators from thinking they could have her for a snack, breathing a sigh of relief as she reached the end and reached the house at the end of the path.

From what I could tell, the old woman was related to her, perhaps a grandmother or aunt. Either way, she was the scariest woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I hadn't the slightest idea how they were related, since the girl's disposition was always so kind and sweet.

As much as I wanted to hang around and wait for her, I found the will to pull myself away from my hideout among the edge of the trees and slowly loped back to the pack deep in the woods. There was sure to be taunting from my brothers about crushing on a human girl… And my sister would be in hysterics yet again, claiming the girl cast some spell on my heart.

I sighed in exasperation at the thought of what was to come. I was old enough to hunt on my own, and I should be able to do as I please without my family getting up in arms when I leave for a few hours.

I hesitated outside the opening of the den before going inside and waiting for my father's newest lecture.

* * *

"Look at you, you're filthy!" Grandmother frowned in disapproval at my arrival, posing just like my mother did after I did something she deemed inappropriate for a young girl. It was during these moments that I left behind any doubts about them being related.

"Hello Grandmother…" I mumbled, handing her the basket.

"That's the kind of greeting you go with?" She put a hand under my chin, lifting it up. "Speak clear and loudly, I am an old woman after all. And stand up straight for once, your posture is just terrible."

I obeyed her commands as she peered into the basket, grumbling to herself about my mother's cooking. "Let's hope it tastes better than it looks, shall we?" She sat herself down at the table, absent-mindedly reaching out and touching the statue of a wolf Grandfather gave to her years ago.

I sat down beside her, trying my best to appear attentive while focusing my mind on more important things.

I had forgotten that something strange happened to me every time I walked through those woods. It was always something little, easily forgotten, but always there. This time it was the sneeze, last time a stray, brown ear peeking through a bush then suddenly vanishing.

I frowned in concentration, trying to add these things together when my grandmother interrupted me yet again.

"When your elder is speaking to you, you pay attention, young lady." I blinked, looking at the slice of pie offered to me on a silver plate.

"Oh… thank you," I murmured, taking the plate absent-mindedly.

She sighed, "Alright, what's got your head up in the clouds this time?"

I took a bite of the delicious pie, chewing slowly as I thought of the best way to ask it, before finally settling on a more direct question. "Grandmother, are there halflings still in the woods?"

She didn't falter in cutting a piece of the pie for herself, but set the fork down purposely. Whatever she was going to say it was important.

"The villagers who think that they're tough and mighty will tell you a million times that the 'filty halflings' are all dead, because they're such great heroes." She looked at me with her icy blue eyes. "They are nothing but liars, Red. There in the woods live many more of those creatures. And the polite term is wolfmen."

"Wolfmen…" I tossed the term around in my mind, then asked another question. "Have you met any?"

The fork was back in her hand in an instant, "No. Now eat your pie."

I looked down in disappointment, finishing the rest of the slice. After a few more hours of mindless talking, she finally sent me home with a note to my mother on ways to improve her, in my opinion, already perfect pie.

"Red, don't you dare take that forest path, do you hear me?" She called after me as I wandered off. I sighed, knowing she'd watch the whole time and obeyed. I'd find another opportunity to go down that path soon, one way or another.

* * *

Annnnd that's the first part.

I hope you enjoyed it!

I'll update with the next part soon. :)

~Sunny


End file.
